1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly to a flat panel display including a detectable metal pattern and a recognition system therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, flat panel displays are important electronic products, used in personal computers, notebook computers, televisions, and mobile phones. Organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) are LEDs with an organic layer acting as the active layer, increasingly applied in flat panel displays due to advantages, such as low voltage operating, high brightness, light weight, slim profile, wide viewing angle, and highly effective contrast ratio.
OLEDs are classified as active matrix and passive matrix types according to driving methods. Active matrix organic light-emitting diodes (AMOLED) are generally driven by a thin film transistor (TFT).
Conventional OLEDs only provide display function, without detectable elements for recognition equipment.